Revelations of the Night
by Brianna.T.Wedge
Summary: Rated M for a reason! Jack and the Doctor get to know each other intimately. This is a very 'M' version of a scene in my 'Jack and the Doctor story', so on its own it seems to have no plot.


_They broke their kiss, and stared into each other's eyes. Jack could see that same fire, blazing in the Doctor's eyes…an understood it to be lust, a lust for him. Within no time, Jack had removed the Doctor's jacket and shirt, and stood there himself shirtless. They held each other again, kissing briefly, before placing their chins on each other's shoulders as they pressed against each other. Jack could feel a hardness pressing against his own, which only made him more aroused. Before Jack knew it, the Timelord had unbuckled his belt and removed it, causing his pants to hang loose on his hips. He quickly flicked the button open on the Doctor's trousers and lowered the zip as he pushed the man onto the bed. Jack lay on top of him, and kissed him again. He wanted to feel him against himself now; he burned to have that man naked and moaning in pleasure. The Doctor had done away with Jack's pants while they kissed, leaving only his stretched underwear. His was the same, and he twitched with pleasure as Jack lent down and pushed against him harder. He let out a moan as a hand cupped his throbbing penis, and involuntarily bucked his hips. Jack's fingers swiftly dived beneath the material and grasped the hardened cock, releasing it from the underwear. The Doctor moaned again as he moved the underwear off his body, causing Jack to throb harder in his own crotch. Sitting up higher on a pillow, the Doctor removed the underwear remaining on the man who was now slowly pumping him. His arousal sprang outwards, desperate to be stroked by the Timelord. But Jack moved away, and slid down the bed until his eyes were in line with the hard member that he tenderly gripped. He moved his hand downwards, rubbing the base of the penis before fondling with the testicles below. The Doctor jumped and moaned again at the sensation, still propped up enough to see what Jack was doing. _

"_Jack…" He whispered, and his partner smiled, and leaned downwards. Jack opened his mouth and encased it around the yearning penis, flicking the head with his tongue as he moved down the shaft. The Doctor quivered in pleasure, and yelled out Jack's name. Jack moved up and down, sucking the soft skin as he did so and dancing his tongue around which caused waves of pleasure to reverberate through the Doctor. Slowly, Jack became rougher, allowing his teeth to gently scrape the sides of the shaft as he moved, aided by the Doctor thrusting into his mouth. The Doctor's moans began to quicken, as he thrust faster, lifting his hips upwards and arching his back as he gripped the bedding. Jack, not wanting him to come yet, released the whole thing from his mouth and playfully licked and nibbled the head. He then returned to kissing the Doctor's irresistible lips, bucking his own hips into the Doctor's. _

_Their cocks rubbed together, sending amazing feelings through their bodies of pleasure and closeness. They were panting now, with small gasps at every point of contact. The Doctor reached down, and grasped Jack's solid member and began to rub the tip. Jack moaned the Doctor's name a few times, and he answered with Jack's. With a swift action, he flipped Jack on to his back with himself stationed on top, sitting upright, and continued to rub at Jack. Under his hand, Jack writhed and bucked, kicking off the last of the blankets. The Doctor was pleased to hear his partner moan as he grasped the length of the shaft, he had wanted it for as long as he could remember at this point. He brought him close, but then stopped just as Jack had. What had built up inside Jack was fading, and so he reached out to the bedside table and opened the drawer – with the Doctor still sitting on his thighs. He pulled out a bottle and squeezed some of the liquid into his palm after moving a few more pillows behind himself for support. The lube was cold to the touch, but was a different sensation all the while as Jack slid his hand over their cocks, beckoning the Timelord to move slightly closer so Jack could pump them both together. _

_It felt so good, to not only be stimulated, but at the same time as each other. So close together. The Doctor arched his back, lent his hands on the bed outside of Jack's legs, and released a loud moan. Followed by more. And cries of Jack's name. This egged Jack onwards, who grunted and spoke in time with him. He was so close, as was Jack. Tantalizingly, Jack stopped his movements, and the Doctor sat back up to look at why. The response he got was just a suggestive smile, before being pushed gently onto his hands and knees. Jack squeezed more lube while positioning himself behind the Doctor. With one hand, he grazed over the Doctor's buttocks, and the other wandered around to grapple with his cock again. He bucked into Jack's hand again, and felt a cold sensation upon his anus as he did so. But he enjoyed it, and moved backwards to meet Jack's wandering fingers. With the slippery lube, Jack found it easy to slide a finger into the Doctor's entrance. There was a gasp, but Jack found more pressure being placed on his hands as a response as opposed to a retraction. So, he thrust the finger in time with his partner's movements, and moved another in. And another. It felt painful, but it was strangely a good pain. A small jolt, and he felt Jack slide into his entrance. He moaned, and looked up. Jack slowly moved outwards, but not completely out, so the Doctor could get used to the feeling – he wasn't sure if he'd ever experienced it before. Before long, Jack was able to match a rhythm that the Doctor had set. Jack moved his hands to slide along the Doctor's thin back, massaging the muscle and sending yet another shiver up his spine. _

"_Oh Jack, yes…" He mouthed, as he felt the wholesome pleasure of Jack pounding the nerves in his arse.  
>"Doctor, oh god…Doctor!" He responded, revelling in the feeling of the Doctor's tightness grasping his pounding member.<br>"Fuck yes Jack, that's it… oh harder, yeah…oh my god OH!"_

_The Doctor was nearing orgasm, and Jack was too. Needing to feel the Timelord against his chest, Jack lent his torso forward and placed it on his back. Jack grabbed the Doctor's chest to push himself into his entrance harder and faster, and played with his nipples as he did so. Jack knew it would be awkward to do, but wanted to give as much pleasure as he could, so slid a hand down the Doctor's stomach and grabbed his penis. Simultaneously, he thrust into the Timelord's arse, pumped his cock and rubbed his nipples. The added stimulation caused the Doctor to scream, shouting out Jack's name, and continuing to just release moaning noises.  
>"OOOOH JACK! AHHHH!" The Doctor yelled, as he came hard into Jack's hand. Jack continued his stimulation as the waves of pleasure took a hold over the Doctor. The Doctor's shout pushed Jack over the edge, and he could feel his balls tighten as suddenly everything exploded as he came into the Doctor's arse. Jack moved his hands onto the Doctor's shoulders and slowly moved him forwards and backwards as to continue the stimulation of Jack's orgasm – since the Doctor was too overwhelmed with pleasure to move. <em>

_Jack slipped out, and lay down next to the Doctor on the bed. Both were panting uncontrollably, but smiling. Jack wrapped an arm around the Timelord, and pulled himself close so that they were pressed together. The Doctor then kissed him passionately once more, before resting his head upon Jack's upper torso, snuggling in the nape of his neck. Jack hummed quietly in pleasure of this, and rested his cheek on the Doctor's head. The pair then dozed off, utterly content, in each other's embrace. _


End file.
